A need exists for an easy to use, scientifically accurate drug screening system usable on a wide number of employees simultaneously with an easy to use device.
The system uses a drug screening device that can photograph, measure, and store images and pupil diameter data and iris images for a wide range of subjects, and compare pupil diameters and irises to known ranges to determine if one or more subjects have been using substances, such as marijuana, or if the subject has another neurologically impairing problem or has used a cognitively impairing substance.
A need exists for an easy to use, non-invasive, scientifically accurate and rapid drug and chemical screening system that can be used with a wide range of subjects to capture still and moving images of the right and left irises and pupils of a subject, and compare images taken in real time against previous images, all captured under exacting conditions to determine if that subject has been using marijuana, alcohol, or has been exposed to any other substance known to depress the central nervous system.
A need exists for a quick, meaning, a testing device that completes a test in less than 5 minutes, testing individuals that are exposed to grease, radiator fluid, deicing agents, such as operators at airports in winter conditions, dry cleaning chemicals, commercial solvents which are identified by the US Environmental protection agency as known agents that depress the central nervous system of an individual.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.